


Only With You

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Hanzo Shimada [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr anon: Hanzo teaching his s/o how to use a bow?





	

There was very little about yourself you thought would impress someone. It wasn’t that you thought yourself uninteresting, it was just you were surrounded by extraordinary people. Warriors, soldiers, omnic’s, and literal ninjas were part of your everyday life; honestly, how could you compare? But, somehow, they thought you did.

Joining Overwatch had been a high point in your life--a time full of daring adventure and untold possibilities. You didn’t think anything would be able to defeat the moment you were hired, and yet, something did. Someone, did.

Maybe some would look down on the fact that meeting your boyfriend was one of the greatest moments of your life, but you couldn’t help it. You had fallen hard for Hanzo Shimada, and while he didn’t voice his feelings often you knew he felt the same. He was one of the reasons you tried so hard to become a better agent, even if most of your job was done behind a desk rather than in the field. You wanted to become someone he could be proud of, someone that looked like they belonged at his side rather than left behind.

You took lessons from Winston in using advanced technology and breaking down enemy firewalls, you ran with Lena to increase your stamina, and had McCree show you a few techniques with a gun. You weren’t the best in Overwatch but you were improving. Each and every day you felt like you were becoming a better agent...at least until you tried to use a bow.

It was on a whim you picked up the weapon and fired a shot. You’d just finished another session with McCree and someone had left the bow and arrows out so you thought, why not? Hanzo used his in battle, running and climbing all over the place and landing shot after shot as if it were as easy as breathing. Surely you could stand still and hit a little target thirty feet away. As you pulled your elbow back, imitating the same posture and stance you’d seen Hanzo use a thousand times, you let the arrow fly.

A hit. Sort of. The arrow flew threw the air, not nearly as fast as you were used to seeing, and landed on the far left corner of the target paper man. Not a direct hit to the enemy, but it would make them pause a moment...hopefully. You grabbed another arrow and took another shot, this time watching as the arrow landed on the opposite corner.

You frowned. How did Hanzo use his so expertly? Why did he use a bow and arrow when a gun was so much easier?

Notching another arrow you pulled back when light fingers touched your elbow. They pushed it up as a voice said, “Your elbow must be higher.”

You let out a squeak and released the arrow, shooting it into the ceiling instead of the target. You whirled to find Hanzo standing there, his eyes on the arrow. “That is too high.” He arched a brow at you.

Heart racing, you tried to catch your breath. Your cheeks darkened--of all the people to see you fail so wonderfully why did it have to be him? “What are you doing here?”

“When you did not arrive for lunch I assumed McCree was keeping you,” your boyfriend replied, placing his hands behind his back. His eyes travelled to the two arrows stuck in the far target.

“Sorry,” you said quickly, setting the bow on the counter before you, “I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.”

Hanzo stepped behind you, his arms reaching around you to pick up the bow. “Would you like me to show you proper form?”

Still facing him you raised your eyebrows. Training with Hanzo? You hesitated, wondering if that was a good idea. As far as you knew he hadn’t seen you train before, though you told him all about it. “Sure,” you finally replied, turning. You placed your hands on the bow as Hanzo handed you an arrow. Moving your dominant hand he placed the arrow gently between your fingers, pressing his other arm over yours to show you proper posture. As he had before he placed his fingertips beneath your elbow to raise it.

He didn’t say a word, knowing that you would be able to learn just fine from his actions. But with his chest pressed against your back, and his breath brushing through your hair you weren’t sure how much you would remember tomorrow. He radiated heat in the cool basement room. You gulped, hopefully not as audibly as you thought, and let out an unsteady breath.

“Take your time,” Hanzo said, voice low. His voice right next to your ear gave you chills, causing bumps to raise over your skin. Sometimes you thought he did these things on purpose, knowing full well what he did to you. But if he did he never acted on his teasing, and instead he instructed, “See your target past the arrow. And let go.”

Releasing the arrow it flew through the air faster than before, landing directly in the centre of the target. You let out a little gasp, frozen where you stood against Hanzo’s chest. Only when he placed his hands on your hips and whispered, “Excellent shot, my love,” did you come out of your surprised daze.

Hands a little shaky you set the bow on the counter. It was hard to pull away from Hanzo, but you had to as you faced him. Placing your palms flat against his chest, you had to force yourself to not trace over his tattoo as you normally did. “Can you teach me?”

The way Hanzo’s eyes searched yours as he hesitated made your heart sink. 

“I did not think you wanted me as a teacher,” he stated plainly. But you saw a small flicker of emotion in his lips--the way they turned down for a fraction of a second.

“What do you mean?”

“You have always gone out of your way to ensure others train you,” he said. One hand raised to cup your cheek. “I understood when you went to Winston and Miss Oxton but when you asked McCree to show you how to shoot I thought…” His eyes fell to the bow.

It took you a moment to realize what he was thinking. “Oh, no! We’re using guns! He’s showing me gun techniques not a bow and arrow.”

Relief washed over Hanzo, his brow relaxing and the tension in his shoulders releasing. You looped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to your level with a laugh. “Did you really think I would ask McCree to show me how to use a bow?”

Hanzo’s eyes travelled downwards once more and he didn’t answer. It was in that moment you realized he hadn’t been jealous, but insecure. Hanzo Shimada, master bowman, tracker, and actual ninja, had been insecure because of you. You pulled his face to yours, pressing your lips to his though you knew he wasn’t fond of public displays of affection. He kissed back, and when you parted he asked, “So you would like to learn to use a bow?”

You smiled up at him. “Only if you’re the one teaching me.”


End file.
